Use Protection, Bitch!
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Another jealous Kendall one shot. :P


**A/N **Here's another jealous Kendall one shot. Everyone seems to like them. I don't get it but they're fun to write. I'm pretty happy with this one so I hope you all will be too. Especially BlackRoseAngel101. :3

p.s All my jealous Kendall one shots always end with 'Bitch!'. Did anyone else notice that? Ha ha. :P

* * *

**Use Protection, Bitch!**

"Ugh. What is taking James so long?" Kendall whined, letting his head fall back against the leather seats of his boyfriend's car.

Carlos, who was sitting in the backseat with Logan, answered. "Right? How hard is it to ask directions?"

Logan rested a hand on his boyfriend's leg and replied, "Well, maybe he needed them to write it down or something. He hasn't been gone that long guys. Only like 5 minutes."

Kendall blew out a puff of air. "Yeah, five minutes should be plenty. I told him to get a GPS since he easily gets lost."

Logan rolled his eyes before snuggling into Carlos' warm side. "Just be patient. He'll be back and then we'll be on the road to Minnesota."

Carlos frowned. "Why couldn't we just fly back to Minnesota?"

"What's the fun in that? Road trips are the best." the blonde in the front seat grinned before glancing out his window to look at the gas station they stopped at to ask directions. He couldn't see James and that worried him.

"Hey. I'm gonna go in and find James." Kendall opened the car door and stepepd out. Leaning back in he said to his friends, "Be right back!"

"Okay." Carlos nodded while Logan rolled his eyes.

"So impatient." Kendall smirked.

"Yep." the boy shut the door closed before making his way into the small store. The bell above the door dinged when Kendall entered but he ignored it, too busy glaring at scene his eyes scoped out immediately.

There was James, seeming to be trapped by two blonde girls who were practically on him against one of the freezer doors. The pretty boy had a look of sheer panic slapped on his face as he politely and gently tried to push the girls aside.

"L-listen," James was saying, "If you guys don't know how to g-get to highway 70, I'll just ask somebody e-else."

"I think our friend knows but she's in the car. Maybe if you come with us and she tells you then perhaps you can.. play with us?" one of the girls purred while trailing a manucured finger nail up James' right strong bicep.

Kendall's eyes narrowed into slits and he huffed on over, rudely bumping the girls aside and standing in front of a now looking relieved James.

"Listen here sister. You're going to need a different player to 'play' with you because this right here belongs to me." the blonde growled and the girls gasped, looking offended.

"Um, excuse you-"

"Bitch no. Excuse _you_."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." the blonde gave the girls, who were gasping and huffing, a dirty look before spinning around to face James. Said boy opened his mouth but his words that he was speaking got swallowed by Kendall's lips and slippery tongue which had forced its way past James' pouty lips.

The blonde clasped one warm hand around the pretty boy's neck and yanked him down to his level while still attacking his already swollen mouth. James was moaning into his boyfriend's mouth and let out a whimper when said boyfriend wrapped their tongues pleasurably together and sucked. Kendall pushed James backwards into the freezer door behind him and bit his lower lip before diving back into the brunette's sweet mouth.

After succeeding to take his boyfriend's breath away, Kendall let up with a smirk and turned back around to glare at those girls who were still standing there with wide eyes. Putting a hand on his hip and jutting said hip out in a sassy manner, Kendall raised his bushy eye brows.

"Bitches, didn't I excuse you?" he demanded while James gasped behind him like he ran some marathon.

The girls spluttered and stammered before the one Kendall hated the most, who he had called 'sister' stood straight up and sneered out, "Well, I already have a boyfriend to fuck so-"

"So why were you trying to fuck with mine?" Kendall growled. The girls huffed some more before storming away. The blonde wasn't quite done with them so he yelled, "USE PROTECTION, BITCH! WE DON'T NEED A MINITURE YOU IN THE WORLD!"

The girl flipped him off before storming out the gas station. Kendall grinned and turned to James whose face was pink. "Come on baby. We still need directions." the blonde said as if nothing happened. He took James' hand and walked to the counter where a really short guy behind it was staring at them. "Hey Oompa Loompa. We need some directions on how to get to highway 70?"

* * *

"What the hell took you guys so long? You weren't fucking in the restrooms, were you?" an angry Logan demanded when his friends finally got back in the car. This time Kendall was behind the wheel while James sat in the passenger seat.

"Complications-" James started to say, a blush still on his face but Kendall interupted while putting on his dark sunglasses.

"These two dumb whores were fucking with my man! Had to jump in that bitch, you know I did." Logan and Carlos sighed knowingly because yes... they did know that. Kendall could be a jealous bitch at times.

Popping some gum he unwrapped into mouth, the blonde got the car moving and out of the gas station's parking lot saying, "I'm done talking about those ugly baboon heads. Who's up for some

P!nk? Because I am, I'm in the mood for some hard rocking core P!nk."

James laughed at his cute boyfriend before inserting the P!nk CD Kendall owned. The rest of the car ride was the boys singing at the top of their lungs to some hard core rocking P!nk.


End file.
